


It's time to play

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has realised some things</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time to play

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://derenai.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://derenai.livejournal.com/)**derenai** for the beta. As I had not a lot of inspiration for this one, I decided to do a "true" drabble (100 words)... And I ended writing two drabbles!

Merlin sat cross-legged on the floor with Alana in front of him and small colorful butterflies kept appearing from his hands. Alana was trying to catch them, squealing with delight. They looked so happy.

Like every time Arthur watched Merlin play with their daughter, he knew he had made the right choices.

Going against Camelot’s laws and marrying his manservant had been one of his best decisions. That and the fact that he has lifted the ban on magic.

Now, Arthur knew that magic was just a tool. If it could be powerful it could also amuse beautiful baby girls.


End file.
